


Coming Home

by padfootagain



Category: Jackie & Ryan (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Ryan comes back to you after several months spent away, and he is afraid of your reaction.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for tumblr with the prompts:  
> 39\. “You have snow all over your hair. It looks cute.”  
> 48\. “ Here, take my gloves. I don’t want you to lose a finger.”  
> 61\. “I think I love you even more than I love chocolate. And that’s saying a lot  
> Hope you like it!

As Ryan played the last note _,_ the music slowly fading through the air, he felt so peaceful, as he sat outside on your porch, your house sheltering him from the falling snow. He had always loved playing music outside, it felt liberating, inspiring. The scent of the muddy ground and the gasoline, the whisper of the wind getting caught in the branches of the nearby trees, the cold biting his cheeks… he felt more alive surrounded by all these elements that lightened his feelings than he ever felt when trapped between four walls.

On his left, a robin started to sing, and he looked up towards the tall branches, looking for the tiny bird. But all he could see was snow, wood and ice. When the bird grew quiet again, Ryan lowered his gaze to let it fall onto the road that led to your house. Traces of tyres were carved in the white layer of snow, but all were merely passing before your house, none were turning into your alley.

He had been waiting for you for two hours now. But you were at work, and he hadn’t warned you that he would be back, so he was simply patiently waiting for you to come home. He wanted to surprise you. Or at least, that’s what he kept on repeating to himself. The truth was that he was afraid.

He hadn’t come back in four months… how would you react when you saw him?

Yes, you were calling each other often, and he often wrote letters to you. Sometimes, he also sent you lyrics of songs he wrote about you. But all this didn’t change the fact that he had spent a long time away.

What if you were angry at him for not coming back sooner? What if you didn’t love him anymore? What if you thought that the distance had killed your feelings for him? What if…

… what if you had met someone else?

You were a kind, intelligent, funny woman, he wouldn’t be surprised to find that men were longing for you. When he had shared this fear with you in a phone call a few weeks before, you had merely laughed his remark away, arguing that it was just because he was your boyfriend that he saw you so attractive. But Ryan knew better. You were wonderful, him loving you had nothing to do with this fact.

He let out a deep breath, the warm air escaping his lungs mingling with the cold of December to draw crazy shapes before his lips. He put his guitar away and started to rob his hands together in a quick movement, trying to warm up his freezing fingers. He blew against his palms as well, feeling a little better then, before he buried his hands in his pockets to protect them from the frozen air. All the while, worry was still furrowing his brow.

What if you weren’t happy to see him after so long?

But he was torn away from his thoughts as the sound of a car driving on the road made him focus on the real world again. He recognized your car in an instant.

He stood up, leaving his belongings on the porch as he stepped under the snow. He waited for you to stop the car, and was pretty sure that you hadn’t spotted him yet.

He watched you in silence as you climbed out of your car, checking something on your phone and not paying enough attention to your surroundings to notice him. He couldn’t refrain a smile as he heard you humming out of tune.

And as he stood there, motionless, the snow falling upon you both and covering the world around you, snowflakes getting caught in your hair, watching you close your car with the ghost of a smile on your face… he realized that he had missed you more than he had ever missed anything in his entire life.

You finally looked up from your phone and turned towards your house, your eyes eventually rising to meet his, and you froze on the spot. Shock was suddenly painted all over your features, and fear made his heart stop. For a few seconds, you merely stared at each other, before the stillness would be too much for Ryan to take, and he eventually shyly smiled at you.

“Hello Y/N,” he breathed.

You didn’t answer, and his expression saddened.

“I… I didn’t mean to disturb you but I… I wasn’t so far from here and I thought that perhaps… you wouldn’t mind if I came by to see you…”

His stuttering faltered as you came closer, slowly rising your hand to rest on his short beard. He finally noticed the tears shining in your eyes while your lips broke into an aghast grin as you could finally feel his cheek against your fingertips, final proof that it was all real and that he was really there, standing before you.

“Ryan…”

Before he could speak another word, you had launched yourself into his arms, and were pressing him against you. He let out a chuckle, before holding you tightly in his arms as well.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were coming?” you asked.

But Ryan shrugged.

“I wanted to surprise you,” he lied.

“Well, I’m surprised!” you laughed.

“And… is it a good surprise?” he asked softly.

You laughed again, pulling away just enough to be able to dive into these two chocolate eyes you had missed so much…

“Of course it is!” you answered, running a hand down his jawline, his beard tickling your fingertips. “I missed you so much…”

“I missed you too, Y/N.”

Before you could reply, he was leaning down to capture your lips in a kiss that made your heart light and your head spin.

“I’ve missed this too,” you hummed against his lips, making him chuckle, before he would shush you with another kiss.

Eventually, you broke away, looking up at him and taking in his intense dark eyes, his short beard, the curve of his jawline, this tiny freckle under his eye that you adored, the locks of hair escaping from his worn-out cap. He was so gorgeous…

You finally noticed that he was smiling fondly at you, and you wondered why.

“What is it?” you asked, wrapping both your arms around his neck.

“ _You have snow all over your hair. It looks cute,_ ” he answered, brushing a few snowflakes away from your cheek.

“You look cute too,” you laughed.

As his fingers moved to cup your face, you noticed how cold they were, and reached in your pocket in a hurry.

“You’re freezing to death! For how long have you been waiting for me?” you asked.

“Not very long,” he lied.

“ _Here, take my gloves. I don’t want you to lose a finger_ ,” you answered, handing him your gloves. “How will you play guitar for me then, huh?”

He laughed at you, but let you put your gloves on his hands anyway, despite the fact that they were too little for him. But he thanked you anyway, welcoming the warmth that they brought.

“I had forgotten how big your hands are compared to mine,” you chuckled at the sight of the gloves unfitting his long fingers.

“It’s okay, thank you,” he reassured you.

You buried your face in his shoulder again and closed your eyes, trying to forget the whole world outside Ryan’s arms. You closed your hands on his brown coat, as if to make sure that he wouldn’t move away from you and disappear all over again. You had missed being in his arms so much… it seemed like the safest place in the world.

Ryan leaned down to bury his face in your hair, breathing deeply the scent of your sweet shampoo until he had carved the fragrance in his lungs. He knew that he would never forget your scent, and to him, it would always mean that he was home.

You finally opened your eyes again and noticed Ryan’s guitar on your porch, and you grinned against his coat.

“Have you written new songs?” you inquired, making him chuckle.

“I have.”

“Can I listen to them?”

“Of course, you can.”

“What are they about?”

He tightened his hold on you before he would answer.

“They’re about you.”

You felt your eyes watering, and you tightened your hold on him as well.

“All of them?”

“All of them. I guess… you have a talent to stay in my thoughts and heart all the time, wherever I go… what else could I write about, then?”

You closed your eyes again, heaving a content sigh.

“I missed you so much, Ryan. I’m so glad you’re here.”

And for the first time in weeks, since this thought that your feelings for him could fade with time, Ryan felt peaceful. Happy. Complete… everything he wasn’t when he was away from you.

“I love you,” he whispered in your ear.

You grinned.

“I love you too.”

You heaved a deep sigh.

“I’d love to get back inside and drink a hot cocoa but… I feel so good in your arms, and I’ve missed you so much. I’d rather stay here for a little longer,” you confessed.

“You’re choosing me over some hot chocolate? I feel honoured,” he joked.

“You should! _I think I love you even more than I love chocolate. And that’s saying a lot.”_

You both let out a wave of laughter, still holding on each other tightly.

And as you stood there under the snow, holding on each other for dear life, losing yourselves in the other, Ryan hesitated. He hesitated to tell you that he had come back to you because he missed you too much to be able to even breathe without thinking of you. That he was terrified at the idea of losing you. That he couldn’t live without your love.

In the end, he didn’t say a word. Instead, he merely tightened his hold on you again, running a hand through your hair and kissing the side of your head. He had always been a quiet man, but he didn’t think that words were needed this time anyway.

And if you really needed to hear these words, he would sing them to you later today…


End file.
